Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to memory systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory systems and related methods of programming.
Semiconductor memory devices are a common component of most modern electronic devices. They are included in a wide variety of devices ranging from satellite technologies to consumer electronics, and they are used to store both functional data such as code and application software, as well as nonfunctional data such as collected information. Because of the role that semiconductor memory devices play in modern electronic devices, improvements in memory performance can help to improve the overall performance of a wide variety of devices.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly classified as volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices depending on whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. In particular, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices retain stored data when disconnected from power and volatile memory devices lose stored data when disconnected from power.
Flash memory is an increasingly common form of nonvolatile memory device. Due to a number of favorable characteristics such as high integration density and an ability to withstand physical shock, flash memory is now being used in a wide variety of electronic devices across the consumer and industrial spectra.